


Take me home

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A devastated and betrayed Louis ends up drinking in a quiet pub after finding out his wife has been having an affair. What he doesn’t expect to happen is for a younger man to want his company, despite his reluctance to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home

Louis walked through the door of the small pub with an exhausted look clearly showing on his face. He sighed to himself as he walked further into the room, his eyes moving around to see only a few men sat at different tables.

He walked towards the bar with his hands now inside the pockets of his trousers. His work suit clung to his body, making him want to change out of it like he usually would by the end of the night. He sighed again, feeling a mix of emotions fill inside of his stomach.

The low tone of chatter around the room helped to calm the anger that Louis felt. He slowly started to relax into the atmosphere as he sat on the far stool of the bar, knowing that having a drink will help him even more.

He flickered his eyes towards the barman, getting his attention to walk closer to him. He cleared his throat, deciding to go for something strong.

"Double whiskey." Louis told, pulling a twenty pound note out of his pocket. He waited for the man behind the bar to serve him his drink before he passed over the note, glancing down at the contents of the small glass that was now in front of him.

After collecting and pocketing his change, Louis took the glass into his hand. His head dipped and he kept his eyes lowered at the drink, both of them unfocused by the many thoughts buzzing around inside of his head. He slowly swirled the liquid around in the glass, watching it spin in a circle motion.

He could hear the sound of his previous argument play over in his head. The image of his wife in bed with another man flashed up, making him feel more angry as well as feeling hurt. His eyes began to fill with tears and he mentally shook himself, blinking the wetness away from not wanting to cry.

The hand that held the glass lifted up to pour the drink down his throat, moving in a quick and sudden motion. He swallowed the strong taste before placing the glass back down on the bar, where he fixed his eyes to see the glass now empty.

At the opposite side of the room, Harry stood up from his table in the corner with his hand around an empty glass of his own. His eyes continued to look at Louis, as they had since he had walked through the door, while he walked over to the bar.

He smiled at the barman then placed his glass on one of the mats. “I’ll have another one in there, please.” He politely told, gently pushing the glass closer to the man.

Harry smiled again as he man began to fill his glass with the same drink. He slowly turned his head to glance to Louis, who kept his head lowered and looking into the empty glass. He gave half a smile then turned back to the barman to see him pass his, now full, glass back to him on the bar.

"Same again for him as well." Harry added, nodding his head towards where Louis sat. He smiled when the barman nodded then poured another double whiskey into a small glass before placing it next to Harry’s.

Harry handed a single note to the man then picked up his glass to take a sip. He looked back towards Louis, trying to read him like he had been doing from the table he was sat at. His eyes moved away to take his change before he placed the money into his pocket. He picked up both of the glasses then walked closer to Louis’ stool.

"Thought you could do with another." Harry kindly offered, standing next to where Louis was sat. He looked to the small glass in his hand then moved it closer to Louis, leaving it next to the empty one he was holding.

Lifting his head, Louis glanced to his side, slightly surprised by the offer of a drink. He gulped and looked towards the new glass in front of him. “Thanks.” He answered, looking back up to see Harry sitting down on the stool next to him. He stared with wonder, not expecting him to stay.

He watched as Harry lifted his glass to his lips to take a sip of his drink. His eyes focused on the wetness of Harry’s lips when the glass was moved away, followed by Harry’s tongue slowly sliding between them both. He blinked and then dropped his gaze back to his own glass, feeling confused and unsure of the company he had been given.

"I haven’t seen you in here before." Harry stated, though it sounded more like a question. "I definitely would have remembered you." He added, keeping his eyes on Louis to take in the dark expression on his face that only left Harry more curious.

"Not much of a drinker." Louis simply told, glancing at the glass in front of him that he hadn’t touched. He would only ever drink at parties or celebrations but he felt now was better time than any to consume a fair amount of alcohol.

Harry stared intently, clearly sensing Louis’ low mood. He could tell from the moment he had walked into the pub that something had angered him, and Harry couldn’t help but want to find out what it was. He kept his eyes on Louis’ face, taking in his clearly defined cheekbones and partly shaved facial hair.

It would be a lie if Harry said he wasn’t attracted to the stranger he sat next to. Even though he could tell he was older, and possibly out of his league for more than one reason, Harry still wanted him. It would also be a lie to say that Harry wasn’t out looking for someone to take back to his small apartment, preferably a man as good looking as the one right next to him.

Flickering his eyes down Louis’ body, Harry only felt his interest grow stronger. The way Louis’ short height contrasted with the curve of his body made it difficult for Harry to look away, only taking in more of the man. His eyes slowly moved up towards his wrists where he spotted the start of a tattoo, mostly covered by the sleeve of Louis’ suit jacket.

Harry lowered his eyes to Louis’ hands, much smaller in comparison to his own. “Do you-” He spoke, only to cut himself off when he glanced to Louis’ left hand, noticing the gold ring on his finger. “Oh.” He spoke again, feeling slightly defeated but still curious. “I guess somebody already got lucky.”

Louis lifted his head with his eyebrows furrowed and a confused look on his face. His features relaxed once he realised where Harry’s eyes had been, the sight of his wedding ring only lighting a spark of anger inside of his stomach.

"There was a time when I thought I was the lucky one." Louis answered, slowly shaking his head. "I was so wrong." He added, before picking up the glass to knock back the alcohol.

Placing the glass back down on the bar, Louis straightened himself up and glanced towards Harry. “Thanks for the drink.” He told, getting ready to stand up from the stool.

"Do you want another?" Harry quickly asked, not bothering to hide the desperate tone to his voice. He stared at Louis as he waited for an answer, glad to see that he had relaxed back in his seat.

Louis watched with his lips closed shut as Harry ordered him another drink, making him more surprised that he had actually wanted him to stay. He frowned with confusion, glancing down to the new glass now in front of him before looking back to Harry.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Louis joked, still with a serious tone behind his question.

Harry’s face broke into a grin when he laughed and shook his head. “No, I just thought you’d like some company right now.” He answered, giving a warm smile with a glint in his eyes. “Besides.” He spoke again, with his eyes sparkling. “I’m not finished staring at you yet.”

Louis felt the tops of his ears heat up and his heart began to beat at a faster pace. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time somebody had flirted with him. His own wife didn’t even bother to pay attention to him, let alone give him sexual comments.

"I doubt I’d be much company for you." Louis finally answered, deliberately ignoring Harry’s added comment. He gulped and looked away, unintentionally finding himself stare right into the bright sparkle of Harry’s eyes. "You’d probably have more fun sitting with somebody else."

"I’m sure that’s not true." Harry disagreed, turning away from Louis to look behind them at the few men sat at different tables. "To be fair, they all seem a bit morbid in here." He playfully added, moving his eyes back to Louis. He smirked then daringly placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, not missing the way Louis’ tensed and blinked furiously. "I definitely think I’d have more fun with you."

Louis dropped his eyes to see where Harry’s hand slowly moved up his thigh, the warmth of Harry’s palm pressed through his trousers and hit against his skin. He blinked and gulped before looking to his side, noticing a knowing smirk on Harry’s face.

"Why don’t we move over to that table in the corner?" Harry offered, nodding his head towards the back of the pub. He watched as Louis seemed to mull over his words, unsure of how to reply. "At least there we’d have a bit more privacy. We could get to know each other better."

Louis gulped again, somehow feeling willing to say yes even though he knew he wouldn’t be of any interest to the young man next to him. He opened his mouth then stopped himself, finding it hard to refuse the offer when he was being given the attention he had begun to desperately need.

His head seemed to answer for him as he nodded in response, still feeling dazed by having somebody want to be with him. He waited for the hand on his thigh to move away before he stood up, reached for his drink, and then followed Harry to the back of the pub.

"This seems cosier." Harry commented, sitting down on the cushioned bench behind a small, round table. He smiled as Louis reluctantly sat next to him, holding the glass in his hand. "Not as much light back here."

Louis looked around the new area of the pub. A dimmer light to the bright lamps all around the bar surrounded them, and the level of quietness in the room decreased, making the atmosphere more calming from where they now sat. He blinked then looked back to Harry to watch him take another drink from his glass.

Something sparked up inside of Louis, partly making him forget about the anger he had previously felt. He never intended to find company in the pub he had hastily decided to visit, or at least not male company, but now that he had it he wasn’t sure he wanted to let it go.

"So," Harry spoke, after placing his glass back down on a small mat on the table. He kept his eyes on Louis and gave a wide smile. "Do I get to know your name?"

Louis felt his stomach flip at the shown interest towards him. “Louis.” He answered, seeing Harry’s smile only grow.

"Louis." Harry repeated, tilting his head at an angle. "I like it." He added. "Rolls off the tongue." His smile formed into a smirk before he slowly ran his tongue across his upper lip. He grinned when he noticed the way Louis stared but then looked away. "I’m Harry."

Glancing back to the side of him, Louis dropped his eyes to the hand that had been extended for him to take. He lifted his gaze up to Harry, who waited with a charming smile in place, then closed his hand around the slightly bigger one. He gulped as their eyes locked and Harry’s hand gently squeezed against his own.

"That’s quite a flashy suit you have on, Louis." Harry commented, dropping his hand from Louis’. His eyes roamed Louis’ body like before then he glanced up again. "Let me guess; a well earned, highly respected businessman?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, noticing how Harry’s gaze remained on him. “I’m actually a lawyer.” He corrected, unsure if his answer would impress or not.

"A lawyer? Wow." Harry responded, sounding genuinely amazed. He leaned closer to Louis to drop his hand back to his thigh, this time with the knowledge that nobody would be watching. "I suppose I’d better behave myself around you, then."

Louis felt his body flush at Harry’s remark and the seductive tone to his voice. As much as he didn’t want to admit, he was actually enjoying having somebody wanting to be in his company, and he surprisingly liked the flirtatious role that Harry played so well.

Even though he did like it, he didn’t want to give out the wrong impression. He could guess why Harry was working to get closer to him, and the last thing he wanted to do was lead him on.

"Look, Harry." Louis began, dropping his eyes to his lap to see how Harry’s hand slowly edged further up his thigh. He gulped and then looked back up, seeing the same sparkle in Harry’s eyes. "I’m flattered, really I am, but I’m not-" He stopped, unable to find the words he intended to say.

Harry bit his bottom lip then nodded his head with a smile on his face. “It’s fine, I understand.” He replied, not moving his hand from Louis’ thigh. “You’re a married man. That’s very loyal of you.”

Louis blinked at Harry’s words then looked to his hand to see the gold ring around his finger. Images of his wife filled his mind, showing him the scene of him finding her in bed with another man. He sighed, starting to feel the same sense of anger and hurt return to his stomach.

"One of us has to be." Louis muttered, clearly remembering the argument he’d had with his wife. The confession that she had been having an affair for the last 3 months played over in his hand, a constant reminder of what his only love had done to him.

Blinking out of his thoughts to look back to Harry, Louis saw the confusion and concern on his face. He sighed again before quickly swallowing his whiskey. He placed the glass down on the table, the alcohol now starting to settle in his system.

"My wife." Louis spoke, feeling his stomach churn at the sound of the word. "The only woman I’ve ever loved, and have been married to for six years." He stopped again, voicing the situation for the first time since he had found out. "She’s been having an affair."

"Louis, I’m- I’m sorry." Harry softly spoke, not quite believing what he had been told. He felt a pang in his heart for the person he’d only recently met, knowing he cared enough to want to make him feel better.

Slowly shaking his head, Louis let out a small and sarcastic laugh. “No, I should have known. I didn’t even click on with all of her spontaneous business trips and days out with friends she’d never mentioned before.” He admitted, mulling over the excuses she gave. He sighed and lowered his head. “All of the signs were there, I was just too much of an idiot to not see them.”

"No, you’re not the idiot here." Harry shook his head to disagree, lightly squeezing Louis’ thigh to give comfort. "She’s the idiot for even thinking she needs someone else when she’s already got a guy as gorgeous and kind as you are."

Louis lifted his head and gave a small smile of gratitude, though it didn’t stay in place for long. He averted his gaze again and sighed, hating how he suddenly felt so sorry for himself. “No, I’ve been really stupid. I mean, I can’t even remember the last time we had sex.”

"She’s definitely the idiot, then!" Harry answered, speaking with a confident tone that made Louis turn to look back at him. "She has the privilege of pleasuring you whenever she wants and yet she still chooses to go elsewhere. Doesn’t make sense." He added, shrugging his shoulders.

Louis gave another small smile, only just realising that Harry’s hand remained on his thigh. He could still feel the warmth of his palm pressing through to his skin, almost as an act of comfort to know that Harry is there. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Harry, not wanting to move them away once he focused on the bright twinkle inside of them.

He thought about how worse he would have felt if Harry hadn’t been in the pub and so keen to talk to him. He knew he would have drunk a lot more until he couldn’t remember anything about his wife or what she had done, but instead he felt calm and comforted, and for the first time in a long while he felt wanted.

"Can I ask you something?" Louis spoke, his curiousness taking over him. He processed his words in his mind after Harry nodded his head. "Why did you choose to approach me earlier?"

The corner of Harry’s mouth curved into a smile, his eyes still sparkling. He flicked his tongue across the side of his lips as he slowly ran his thumb over a small area of Louis’ thigh. “You looked as though you needed someone. I wanted to be there for you.” He answered, simply. “I also thought I’d try my hand at making a move on you.”

Louis let out a small chuckle and glanced to Harry’s hand to watch his thumb move from side to side against his trousers. He smiled as he looked back up, feeling more relaxed. “Let’s face it, though, with your amount of charm you could have tried that with any guy in here.”

"To be honest, Louis, it was either you or the fella with the combover." Harry playfully answered, looking over at a man who sat at the opposite side of the pub with his hand around a pint glass.

Louis turned his head to follow Harry’s gaze. He smirked when he spotted the man, who looked to be at least ten years older than himself, dressed in worn-out jeans and a denim jacket. He turned back to find a cheeky grin on Harry’s face. “Well, I’m honoured to have been the one you went for.”

Keeping his grin in place, Harry locked eyes with Louis, his hand slowly moving a little further up on his thigh. “It was a hard decision.” He continued to joke, purposely lowering his tone for effect. “But you did have the upper hand. Suited up, sexy, older men definitely do it for me.”

"Is that so?" Louis asked, having Harry’s flirtatious statement play over in his head. He stared at Harry’s features, much more attractive than Louis would like to admit. He knew there was something about the man he’d only just met that he couldn’t help but like, and unwillingly felt intrigued to know more about.

Harry nodded his head with his smile wide. He glanced down to his hand on Louis’ thigh, feeling his fingers twitch from the desire to move them even further up. He ignored his urges and looked back up, deciding that the only way he’d get what he wanted would be by asking.

"You can say no if you want," Harry began, wishing more than anything that Louis’ answer wouldn’t be no. "But I live just a short taxi ride away, and I have a couple of bottles of red in the fridge." He told. "We could open them and continue getting to know each other with even more privacy?"

Louis blinked with surprise at Harry’s offer, feeling unsure of how he should reply. He knew he wanted to stay in Harry’s company for a while longer, but being alone with him meant that anything could happen, or at least something that Louis wasn’t sure about.

He remained quiet as he continued to stare. He thought about the alternative of going with Harry; going back home where he would be reminded of what had happened, how his wife had betrayed him. He knew the ornaments he angrily chucked at the living room wall would still be smashed on the floor, and the bed sheets would be crumpled from how he had found his wife with her secret lover.

Focusing away from his thoughts and back to Harry, Louis slowly nodded his head, knowing he needed the company as a distraction if nothing more. “I’d like that.” He answered, giving a small smile at the look of pleasant surprise that flashed across Harry’s face.

They both stood up from the table and made their way to the door of the pub. Louis turned to his side to give a curious glance, already missing the warmth from Harry’s hand on his thigh.

-

As Harry unlocked the door to his apartment, Louis patiently waited behind him. His mind was full of different thoughts, wondering if leaving the pub with Harry was a good idea, and also considering if he should choose to leave before they even got inside.

A troubling sense of confusion and curiousness filled Louis’ stomach. He knew he was straight and had never before had any interest in the same sex, but something about how Harry had approached him and chose to invite him back made him want more. He couldn’t help but admit that Harry was good looking, with his charming smile and his sparkling eyes, and the curve of his bum that fit snugly into his black jeans.

Louis blushed and quickly lifted his eyes up from Harry’s bum to see the door now open. He watched as Harry turned back to him then stepped aside, letting Louis walk into the apartment first. He smiled gratefully then moved forwards through the doorway, having decided to stay.

"Make yourself comfortable." Harry offered, closing the door behind them both. He walked them through to the living room then smiled before taking off his jacket. "I’ll get us a drink."

Louis nodded and watched Harry leave the room. He glanced over at the small, brown sofa and walked towards it, his fingers unbuttoning his suit jacket. He shook the jacket from his shoulders then draped it over the back of the sofa before sitting down, his eyes taking in the cosy decor.

Looking back towards the doorway, Louis smiled when Harry walked into the room, now holding two empty glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

"As promised." Harry spoke, showing the bottle to Louis as he smiled then sat down next to him on the sofa. He leant forward to place the glasses on the wooden coffee table then he opened up the bottle of wine.

"You have a really nice place, Harry." Louis told, only just noticing vintage looking frames scattered on the far wall, containing family photographs. He smiled to himself, seeing one particular photo of a younger Harry sat next to a woman, dressed in a blue housecoat with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you." Harry answered, keeping his smile in place as he poured some of the wine into one of the glasses. "I share with a good friend of mine. Known him since school."

"Is he around tonight?" Louis asked, not able to stop the words from leaving his mouth. He blushed at the sound of his question, not intending to be so forward or seem hopeful.

Harry smiled knowingly, pouring wine into the second glass. “He’s not. He’s actually engaged so he spends a lot of time with his fiancé rather than with me.”

Louis slowly nodded his head with acknowledgment. He ignored the feeling of wonder he had inside of him as he reached out for the glass that Harry held towards him. “Thank you.” He smiled, wrapping his fingers around the glass.

Harry gave a smile in return and picked up the second glass then relaxed against the backrest of the sofa. He watched Louis take a sip of the wine before he did the same, tasting the alcohol on his tongue then let it slip down his throat.

Keeping his eyes on Louis, Harry lifted his arm up to rest against the top of the sofa with his hand pressed to his head. He kept a warm smile on his face as he stared, noticing how Louis took another drink of his wine. He felt a flutter inside of his stomach when his eyes dropped to see how the material of Louis’ white buttoned shirt clung to his chest, showing off his formed muscles.

"Do you know what I can’t quite understand." Harry asked, slowly lifting his eyes up to see Louis now looking at him. "How I managed to bring home someone as handsome as you." He finished, not missing the way Louis blushed and smiled wide.

"I’d have thought it would be easy for you." Louis replied, finding himself wanting to play along with Harry’s flirtatious manner. "You just have to use your charm and flash that smile of yours and you’re guaranteed anyone you want."

Harry laughed, out of both gratefulness and amusement. He looked away to lean forward where he placed his glass back down on the coffee table, moving back to relax into the sofa. “Not exactly.” He answered with honesty, purposely shifting to sit much closer to Louis. “I sometimes have to work a little harder than that.”

"Oh, really?" Louis answered, curiously raising an eyebrow. He felt his head spinning a little from the alcohol he had drunk, and from how Harry was now sat much closer to him, purposely pressing their legs together.

Harry smiled and slowly nodded his head, glancing down at Louis’ leg as he placed his hand to his knee. “Sometimes it takes more than just a smile to get who I want.” He told, speaking with a low tone. He looked back up at Louis while his hand gently squeezed his knee.

Louis gulped, not stopping himself from reacting to Harry’s words. He felt his body flush with heat and his stomach filled with an excitement of something new and arousing. He could feel his heart beating faster from looking into Harry’s eyes, and from how his hand felt around his knee.

He watched with increasing anticipation as Harry moved closer to him. His eyes lowered to stare at Harry’s lips, the sight allowing the questionable thought of how it would feel to have them press against his own to enter his mind. He felt his heart flutter as Harry smiled then tilted his head, moving his lips to Louis’ ear.

"I want you, Louis." Harry confessed, speaking low and into Louis’ ear.

Louis’ eyes fluttered to a close as he took in Harry’s words with the deep tone behind them. He knew he was much more willing to comply now than before in the pub; the electric buzz he felt was strong enough to make him want more from Harry. He could still feel his heart beating fast when Harry pulled back, adding tingles to his stomach once their eyes met.

Keeping his gaze locked with Harry’s, Louis stared with a look of pure longing. He needed to feel wanted again. He couldn’t remember the last time his wife had made him feel good, or made any suggestive offer of needing to have him. He had missed it, and right now he wanted all of that from Harry.

He dropped his gaze down to Harry’s lips again before looking back up into his eyes, feeling his head spinning more now. “Kiss me.” He whispered, with his heart pounding against his chest.

Harry gave a small smile before moving closer again, seeing the hesitant look on Louis’ face. He slowly brushed their lips together without moving them, keeping them in place to make the kiss linger. He pulled away after a few seconds to see Louis’ reaction, noticing the look of wanting more on his face.

He smiled then took hold of Louis’ glass to gently pull it away from his grasp and move to the coffee table. Once he moved back to Louis, he lifted his hand and placed it on Louis’ cheek, leaning in closer to press their lips together again.

This time Harry made the kiss longer and more passionate. He tilted his head as his lips softly brushed against Louis’, his thumb caressing his cheek. He pulled away again and lowered his hand to fall at Louis’ chest, his fingers already working to unbutton his shirt.

Louis felt dizzy with the new and exciting tingles that ran through his body. He watched as Harry completely unbuttoned his shirt to leave it open down the middle, revealing his tanned stomach. His eyes met with Harry’s again, wanting to have his lips back on his own.

Feeling Harry’s hand slowly roam his chest, Louis daringly placed his own above it, wrapping his fingers over the back of Harry’s hand. He kept his eyes lowered to his stomach while he slowly moved their hands further down, his heart still beating wildly as he guided Harry’s hand to the growing bulge at the front of his trousers.

"Wow." Harry spoke, amazed by the way Louis had been the one to lower his hand, and by how he appeared to harden more from Harry’s touch. "Already hard for me." He added, tilting his head to softly kiss Louis’ neck.

Louis felt a shiver run through his body at the soft touch of Harry’s hand that slowly rubbed against his bulge. He didn’t expect to react so quickly but now that he had he couldn’t help but feel desperate for any kind of contact. Any worries or doubts he’d had before seemed to fade from his mind as the pleasure and excitement took over his body.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Harry suggested, still rubbing his hand into the bulge in Louis’ trousers. He pressed another kiss to the same spot of Louis’ neck before he lifted his mouth up to his ear. "Let me show you how much I want you, Louis."

Feeling his stomach flip with excitement, Louis nodded his head once Harry had pulled back to look at him. He couldn’t help but need more of Harry’s affection. The tingling sensations he felt inside of his stomach only increased with the thought of what was about to happen.

Standing up from the sofa, Harry held out his hand for Louis to take, offering a warm smile. His smile grew wider when Louis reached his hand up to take his own, helping him to stand up. He smiled again then walked them both out of the room and across the hall to walk towards a closed door.

Once inside of Harry’s bedroom, Louis let himself be guided over to the double bed at the far end of the room. He was turned around and then gently pushed back to sit at the foot of the bed on the edge of the mattress, his hand now dropped from Harry’s.

"God, you’re gorgeous." Harry complimented, his voice hushed. He stood in front of Louis and lifted his hand to gently stroke against his cheek, staring at the man he had brought back to his apartment. He smiled then dropped his hand and lowered to his knees, wanting to make him feel good.

With a tinted blush on his cheeks, Louis watched as Harry parted his legs with his hand on Louis’ knees. He stared in surprise when Harry moved closer and began to leave a trail of kisses down Louis’ exposed stomach until he reached the top of his trousers.

"I’m gonna make you feel so good, Louis." Harry promised, looking up to Louis while his fingers opened the button and pulled the zip of Louis’ trousers. He pushed them down his legs then moved closer to kiss the bulge in Louis’ boxers before he pulled them down to bunch at his ankles.

Louis continued to watch as Harry took the base of his hard cock into his hand then gave it a few steady strokes. He bit his bottom lip, feeling a rush of pleasure spread around his body. His eyes remained on Harry while he pressed the head of Louis’ cock against his closed lips before opening them to begin sucking up and down.

More tingles of pleasure ran through Louis’ body and his breath caught up in his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so much pleasure given to him by somebody else. It made his head spin and his cock twitch, the sight of Harry’s lips sliding up and down only made him harder.

"Oh, wow." Louis gasped, dropping his mouth open as he watched his cock moving in and out of the warmth and wetness of Harry’s mouth. He bit his lip again as Harry pulled his mouth off to then go back to stroking his hand up and down.

Harry smiled as he looked up to see a clear look of pleasure on Louis’ face. “Feeling good, Louis?” He asked, seeing Louis instantly nod his head. He tightened the grip of his hand around Louis’ cock while he stroked before he dipped closer again, this time to lick his tongue across the tip and all around the head.

Feeling his head spinning more now, Louis watched with the pleasure increasing rapidly. He hadn’t felt this good in so long, the arousal in his body became addictive and only made him desperate for more. He stared in awe when Harry wrapped his lips around the head as before to then drop his mouth down to the base.

"Oh, fuck." Louis moaned out, intently watching Harry take his cock deep into his mouth. He felt the warmth spread around his entire length, making him throb and pulse from the pleasure.

Pulling his mouth away again, Harry happily licked at the small drop of pre-cum from the tip then dropped his hand from Louis’ cock. “I think I can make you feel even better, babe.” He confidently told, keeping his eyes up at Louis while he took off his shoes and pushed his clothes all the way down from his legs.

Standing up from the floor, Harry leant forward and placed a hand back to Louis’ cheek. He brought their lips together like before, adding the same amount of passion but this time with more lust. His hand lowered as he pulled away, his fingers removing Louis’ unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders to then chuck to the floor.

"Lay back for me, babe." Harry instructed, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Louis’ lips. He watched as Louis moved backwards on the bed then lay himself down.

Harry walked around to the side of the bed to open the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a single condom before chucking them next to Louis on the bed. He walked back around then lifted his top over his head, and then unfastened his jeans to let them fall to his ankles.

Once Harry had discarded his clothes, he climbed up on the bed, now fully naked. He smiled down at Louis then quickly left a soft kiss to his lips like before, then moved to kneel between his spread legs.

"We don’t have to do everything, if you don’t want." Harry told, considerate of the fact that this was more than likely Louis’ first time with another man. As much as Harry desperately wanted to be inside him, he knew he should go with whatever Louis felt most comfortable with.

Louis glanced up at Harry as the thought entered his mind. He knew it was all so new for him, and up to this point he wouldn’t have shown any interest, but now he really wanted it. He wanted to have that closeness with Harry, he needed Harry to remind him of how it felt to be desired.

"I want to." Louis confirmed, already knowing he could trust Harry enough to make it good for him. He gulped and nodded his head for more assurance. "I want you, Harry."

Another smile reached Harry’s lips, feeling more at ease now that he knew Louis wanted the same as he did. He placed his hands under both of Louis’ knees to lift them up so that his feet pressed to the mattress. He shuffled closer then leant forward to press his lips all along Louis’ stomach.

"I’ll be gentle if that’s what you need." Harry quietly assured, glancing up at Louis to see him smile and nod. He dropped his eyes again to kiss each of Louis’ nipples, letting his tongue flick against each one.

Louis felt more of the same tingles spread around his body as he watched Harry lift back up and grab the bottle of lube. His eyes observed how a small amount of the clear liquid was squeezed out on two of Harry’s fingers, coating each one. He gave another nod when Harry looked up at him, giving confirmation that he was ready.

He waited with anticipation while Harry dropped his hand between his legs and pressed a single finger to his hole. His breath instantly caught up in his throat and his body shivered from the small touch, feeling Harry’s finger run all around the circle before slowly pushing inside.

He gave small moans with his face slightly screwed up from the stinging he felt. He bit his lip when he felt Harry begin to push his finger in and out, making the stinging subside and his face relax as another tingle ran through his body.

"Okay?" Harry asked, not wanting to hurt Louis. He smiled when Louis nodded his head, keeping his lips pressed shut. "Shall I add another?" He asked, still feeling desperate to be inside of him.

Again, Louis nodded his head. His entire body flushed with heat when he felt a second finger slowly slide in along with the first. His mouth dropped open and a moan escaped through his lips as Harry instantly started to push his two fingers in and out, adding more pleasure for Louis.

"Oh, Harry." Louis moaned, tipping his head back against the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had someone else pleasure him, the feeling was enough to make him want so much more of it.

"I’m so hard for you, Louis." Harry told, lowering his free hand to wrap around his cock. He steadily stroked himself with his eyes focused on Louis, watching for any sign that he needed him to stop, though he knew Louis loved the feeling too much.

Louis glanced at the way Harry stroked himself, showing how hard he had become. He moaned again as he thought of it being pushed inside of him, only making him tingle even more. “Can you- please?” He asked, his desperation finally showing.

Harry smiled, feeling his cock twitch in appreciation. “Think you’re ready for it? Ready for my cock, Louis?” He teased, still sliding his fingers in and out of him to stretch his hole.

"Yes." Louis breathlessly answered. "Please, Harry- I want it."

Pulling his fingers back out, Harry groaned at Louis’ desperate response. He kept up the steady strokes on his cock before leaning down to kiss Louis, holding himself up by his free hand on the mattress. He felt Louis’ hand lift up to his cheek and then moved to the back of Harry’s head, his fingers playing with Harry’s hair.

"Gonna make you feel amazing." Harry told, once the kiss had broken. He lifted up and took the condom from the bed and ripped it open by his teeth. His hand rolled the condom all the way down his erect cock before he reached out for the bottle of lube.

Louis watched like before as Harry squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and then coated his cock, spreading the liquid all over his length. He did the same thing again, making sure he used enough of the lube to cover himself with.

Moving closer to Louis, Harry wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and dropped the other down on the mattress, right next to Louis’ shoulder. He teased the head of his cock all around Louis’ hole before he pressed it against the small circle.

Louis gasped as soon as he felt the head of Harry’s cock push into him. The tingles inside of his stomach rapidly increased and his body shivered more, feeling his hole stretch around Harry’s cock. He moaned breathlessly while Harry pushed himself in further, making the stinging sensation return to Louis’ body.

"How does that feel, babe?" Harry asked, once he had pushed his cock in almost all the way. He stopped moving and placed both hands on the bed beside Louis’ shoulders, keeping his eyes locked with Louis’.

"Feels really full." Louis honestly told, his breathing uncontrolled. He felt the stinging fade like before, only bringing more pleasure to spread around his body. He focused his eyes on Harry’s and felt another shiver, "Make me feel good, Harry."

Without saying anything in reply, Harry lowered his head to kiss Louis’ lips, adding as much passion as he could. He felt two hands press to his arms and then slide to move to his sides, almost as if Louis needed to hold him in place.

"I’ll make it all better." Harry whispered, after moving his mouth away. He gave a warm smile then tilted his head to softly kiss Louis’ neck, while he slowly moved his hips back and forth. He could hear small gasps and moans leave Louis’ lips as he rocked, pushing himself in and out at a steady pace.

Louis’ hands remained on Harry’s sides, his fingers lightly gripping through the sting of each thrust. He could still feel a deep sense of pleasure around his body, almost enough to make the slight pain more bearable. He moaned low in his throat when he felt Harry’s teeth sink into his neck, followed by more kisses to the mark he had made.

"Harry." Louis moaned, feeling his desperation only increase from the steady pace of Harry’s thrusts. "Faster."

Harry left a final kiss to Louis’ neck then lifted his head back up. He smiled down at Louis as he picked up the pace of his hips, moving them back and forth a little faster now. He stared at the look of pleasure that was clearly showing on Louis’ face, enough to make Harry dip his head to kiss his lips.

"You’re really beautiful, Louis." Harry complimented, his voice soft and gentle. He stared into Louis’ eyes, keeping up the fast rhythm of his hips. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he thought of what Louis had told him in the pub about how his wife had betrayed him.

"You deserve so much better." He told, not moving his eyes from Louis’ as he spoke. "She’s not worthy of having someone as amazing as you."

Louis felt his heart beating faster against his chest from Harry’s words. He let out small moans from the pleasure he felt from having Harry moving in and out of him, not stopping at all.

"If you were mine, I’d spend every day doing whatever I could just to make you happy." Harry continued, pressing another soft kiss to Louis’ lips. "I’d always make you feel so good. Whenever you wanted me; I’d be there."

"Harry." Louis moaned again, still feeling his heart pounding. His head was spinning from the pleasure he felt and the things Harry told him. He couldn’t believe he had only known him a few hours and yet it felt so right to be offering himself to him, to be hearing those words leave his lips.

Harry lifted himself up and placed his hands on Louis’ raised knees, instantly returning to the same quick pace of his thrusts. He bit his lip as he glanced at Louis’ cock that lay hard and leaking pre-cum against his stomach.

"Stroke yourself for me, Louis." Harry instructed. "I want to see you stroking your cock while I fuck you."

Feeling another shiver, Louis complied and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He moaned and instantly started stroking, moving his hand up and down to give him the contact he desperately needed.

"Does it feel good, babe?" Harry asked, gripping his hands around Louis’ thighs to hold his legs up higher, giving him more access.

"Yeah- so good." Louis answered. His hand quickly moved up and down while he let out low moans, not believing how much pleasure he felt from having Harry thrusting into him. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry groaned at the sound of the moans Louis made and at how Louis’ free hand tightly gripped the duvet. “Do you like how it feels, babe?” He asked, needing to hear more of Louis’ breathless moans.

"Yeah, I love it so much, Harry." Louis answered, feeling his head spinning more now. He gave another moan as he felt his stomach muscles tightening and his hips bucked up from the bed, his hand stroking faster on his cock. "Fuck, Harry. So close. Don’t stop!"

Harry kept the fast pace of thrusting his cock in and out. He glanced down at Louis to watch him writhe on the bed, so desperate for release. “Cum for me, Louis. I want to see you cum, babe.”

Louis moaned louder than before, repeating Harry’s name until his voice faded into heavy breaths, as his orgasm took over. He slowed down the pace of his hand while streaks of his cum landed on his stomach.

"So sexy." Harry told, keeping himself inside of Louis for a few more seconds before he pulled out and stroked his cock, allowing his cum to fill the bottom of the condom.

Letting his body relax against the mattress, Louis watched Harry remove the condom and then climb off the bed. He gulped and tried to steady his breathing though his chest was rising and falling rapidly from his orgasm. It had been so long for him to have that much pleasure as well as an ending that intense.

Louis turned his head to the side when Harry returned to the bed to lay beside him. He smiled wide as Harry leant close to him to softly kiss his lips, placing his hand on Louis’ chest.

As Harry pulled away, Louis stared with his mind full of different thoughts. Before meeting Harry, he had never even considered the possibility of liking the same sex, it was simply nothing that interested him. Now that he had shared such an intimate act with Harry, he wasn’t so sure that he would remain unbothered by it.

He knew he enjoyed what had happened, and he wouldn’t refuse to let it happen again. The pleasure he had felt had been so new and exciting that Louis knew he’d want more of it, preferably with someone like Harry.

"You have a closed look about you when you’re deep in thought." Harry observed, staring at Louis who blinked back at him to focus his mind. "It’s as if you’re contemplating everything at once." He added, giving a fond smile.

A light blush appeared on Louis’ cheeks, not aware that he had been thinking so much. “Sorry. I didn’t realise.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be.” He assured, leaning closer to leave a soft kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “You also have a cute look about you.”

Louis smiled wide in return, letting out a soft chuckle at Harry’s continual charm. His smile slowly began to fade when he thought of going back home to his wife to sort out the mess of their marriage. He knew he didn’t want to be with her now, but it was something he had to deal with.

"I should probably go." Louis sadly spoke, not at all wanting to leave Harry’s company. He felt his heart sink in his stomach at the thought of not seeing him again, though he knew the wrong thing to do was get attached.

Harry let the silence go on a little longer while he slowly ran two fingers across Louis’ chest, feeling the softness of his skin beneath his touch. He stared with his lips pressed together, not wanting Louis to leave him just yet. He placed his hand flat to Louis’ chest and curled his body in to his side. “Or you could stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my work seems to get longer each time - oops!  
> If anyone would like to follow my larry smut blog, here you go: dirrtylarry.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is always lovely :) thank you!


End file.
